dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Void
The Void is an alternate dimension in the Dishonored universe that "hungers for a representational, godlike entity,"[[:File:Dishonored mythos01.png|Developer Commentary - Dishonored Mythos, part 1]] the Outsider being its current divine inhabitant. It consists of a series of floating islands in an organic and chaotic state, which contain uncanny representations of "real world" locales held in suspended animation. A bright light of unknown origin can be seen far below. While the purpose of the Void is not entirely clear, according to developer Harvey Smith, "The Void sometimes has a divine entity, and sometimes does not. Some last for thousands of years. Sometimes the gap between them lasts as long. Each takes on the attributes of the time or process that made it."[[:File:Dishonored mythos03.png|Developer Commentary - Dishonored Mythos, part 3]] However, it is unknown what other divinities have existed in the Void and how they were destroyed.[[:File:Dishonored mythos02.png|Developer Commentary - Dishonored Mythos, part 2]] These beings can be unmade in many ways, including by fading, abdicating, deicide, being accidentally destroyed, and being reclaimed by the Void,[[:File:Dishonored mythos04.png|Developer Commentary - Dishonored Mythos, part 4]] and "it's possible that somewhere people are still worshipping a prior Void divinity."Developer Commentary - Religion, part 2 Corvo Attano first visits the Void after the Dishonored mission, at which point he is marked by the Outsider and receives The Heart. Daud and Delilah Copperspoon visit the Void in The Brigmore Witches during the mission, Delilah's Masterwork. It is suggested that there is an otherworldly connection between the world of the Empire and the Void--events that take place within the 'real' world can appear as still scenes within the Void, such as the death of Jessamine Kaldwin and the abduction of Emily Kaldwin by the Pendleton twins. Harvey Smith notes that the Void "draws from one's mind," which in turn "influences the environment."Developer Commentary - YOU CANNOT SAVE HER letter The three endings of Dishonored are also shown through representations present in the Void. There are various means of reaching the Void. While Corvo only enters the area during sleep, Daud and Delilah are able to visit it physically through the use of magic. It is implied that Outsider shrines are also a means to connect to the Void, though not to gain access to the area. Trivia *The Void is likely an afterlife realm for the Dishonored universe. The Heart's environmental dialogue within the Void supports this notion.[[The Heart/Quotes#The Void|''"This is the place from which those who dabble in the black arts draw their power. And this place is their doom."]] *It is hinted that the world of the Empire will end when the Void "devours all the lights in the sky."[[The Heart/Quotes#The Void|"Someday this place will devour all the lights in the sky."]] This is supported with statements given by the Heart and Anton Sokolov in his writings, ''The Hungry Cosmos. *Objects can be both brought into and extracted from the Void, such as with Delilah's paintings and the Heart, respectively. *Falling from the islands of the Void is not fatal. **Throwing an unconscious body off a Void island counts as killing them. **A person can be killed while in the Void, as Daud is able to assassinate Delilah there. It is not known if this possibility differs for individuals who enter the Void by immaterial means. Gallery BW void tree.jpg|Model of Delilah's tree in the Void. void corvo quarters.png|Part of Corvo's quarters in the Void. Jessamine dead void.png|The Empress, dead. PendletonsEmilyCaldwin.jpg|The Pendleton twins fighting with Emily Kaldwin. Leviathan.png|The "Leviathan". Dishdream3.jpg|An outcrop of terrain in the Void. void islands.png|Islands in the Void. Void tallboys weepers.png|Tallboys shoot at weepers in the Void. Tallboys void.jpg|Tallboys chase a survivor in the Void. Void shrine first.png|A shrine to the Outsider. Void shrine.png|Closeup of the shrine in the Void. dis03.png|The Void in The Knife of Dunwall. Clocktower void.jpg|The Clocktower seen in the Void during Daud's visit in The Knife of Dunwall. Carriage void01.png|A floating coach in the Void. dis04.png|The bunkhouse at Dunwall Tower. Dm01.png|Delilah's gateway to the Void. Dm02.png|Daud opening the gateway. Outsiderbrigmoremanor.jpg|The Outsider at the Brigmore Manor gateway. void brigmore tree.jpg|Delilah's tree in the Void. void brigmore.jpg|Ritual garden. void brigmore ritual.jpg|Ritual garden alternate view. void001.png|A path in the Void. Tree.jpg|A painting of the Void by Delilah Copperspoon. Void.jpg|Another painting of the Void by Delilah Copperspoon. References Category:Locations Category:Supernatural